Della Duck
'Della Duck '''is a duck Mobian, the twin sister of world famous explorer Donald Duck, the niece of Scrooge McDuck former headmaster, and the mother of Huey Duck, Dewey Duck, and Louie Duck. Who almost ten years prior to the Elemental's abduction by the Gems ended up lost in space, where she was found by the Gems and taken to the Special Zone. Appearance Della Duck is a white feathered duck Mobian with shoulder-length hair and swoop bangs. She has a yellow orange bill, legs, and feet. Her right foot is mechanical. She wears the Blue Division uniform of the Special Zone. Personality She is known as an adventurer and a spirited, daring, and headstrong woman, who loves going on adventures with her family. She has been shown to be smart, kind, caring, and compassionate to help her family and others out of trouble, making everyone around better. Although she is good-natured, Della is also mischievous and impulsive. However, it has been implied that her thrill-seeking attitude can blind her to the dangers and consequences of her actions, this apparent selfish impulsiveness is what led to her becoming lost in space, Biography Early Life In the past, Della and her twin brother, Donald had accompanied their uncle, Scrooge McDuck on many dangerous adventures up until 10 years prior to the current events. While she ad all sorts of wonderful and crazy adventures, but through the years she also saw the darkest of humanity, and how Faunus/Mobian races were treated in some harsher countries like Rodigan. She wanted to help make a better world for Faunus/Mobians around the world and believed she knew would find a way not on Earth but somewhere in space. Having traversed the world, Della had hopes to make it possible for her sons (only eggs at the time) to be able to explore the stars and perhaps have a chance to grow up without the threat of the Grimm. She designed a rocket-ship called the [[Spear of Selene|''Spear of Selene]] as part of an ongoing plan to explore beyond Earth, but was opposed in her aspirations by her brother, Donald. Wanting to surprise Della, Scrooge had the Spear of Selene built, intending to give it to her after the boys were hatched. However, Della discovered its existence earlier than expected and took it for what Scrooge believed was a test flight into Earth's orbit. Unfortunately, she ran into a cosmic storm, and decided to continue flying as Scrooge communicated with her through radio and screen transmission. A bolt of lightning struck the ship and Della was supposedly lost in space while losing contact with Scrooge as well. Della would be found by a Gem scout ship two months later, and would be taken to the Special Zone where she was sorted into the Blue Divison. Della would eventually become the head of science in the Blue Divison. As a result of Della's disappearance, Donald became the guardian of her three sons, and he and Scrooge were estranged for ten years. Powers and Abilities Semblance Weapon Relationships Family 'Scrooge -' 'Donald -' 'Huey -' 'Dewey -' 'Louie -' Allies 'Bonnibel Bumblegum -' Quotes Background Information Della is a major character from the animated series Ducktales 2017. Trivia * Della lost her right foot in GrimmFall, while in canon she lost her left one. Category:Characters Category:Mobians